Lilith Villareal
Lilith is the daughter to Max and Emma Villareal. She used to reside in The Villareal Mansion with her son Sammy B. She lives in the city penthouse with Faith, the twins, and Kaiden. Description Lilith Villareal is one of Clare's most popular sims, know for being a headstrong character who always stands up for her family and for herself. Lilith has naturally blonde hair but usually dyes it either fully pink, or dyes the tips. Like all of Max's descendants, she has pink eyes, and incredibly fierce eyebrows. Because she already has naturally pinkish features, Lilith enjoys using these colours in her makeup and she uses the colour as an accent to her black, often Gothic-like clothing.but doesn't mean shes mean just hot headed. Toddlerhood Lilith was delivered by a doctor named Genji Murakami. During the younger years of her life, Lilith lived with her parents, Emma and Max, in a small house in Willow Creek. Her father Max was evil and was often mean to Lilith and Emma. Towards the end of her toddler-hood, Emma decided to leave Max, and bring Lilith back to the Dream House. Lilith inherited some of her father's mischievousness. At this time, she also met her mom's new boyfriend, Jay Jones. Lilith saw Jay as a father figure to her and Jay treated Lilith the way Lilith didn't get treated by Max. Childhood Lilith lived in a big room in the Dreamhouse owned by her grandparents. She often played on her pink pirate play set and made friends with a girl called Fatima. Her childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. She learned during her childhood that her father had continued living in the old cottage, gotten married to Elsa Bjergsen, and had a child, Abel Villareal. When Emma found out Jay had cheated on her, they broke up, and Lilith hated him up until the day he died. During her childhood, Lilith found a fox in the wild that she named Vixy after the character from fox and the hound. Teenhood As a teenager, Lilith would stay out late, party her heart out, and drink all night as had no curfew. In her early teens, Lilith went to her father's place for Christmas, and during the cooking for the Christmas grilled cheese sandwiches, the whole lot burned down, with Lilith heroically saving her father and brother, but sadly her stepmother to died. During this time in her life she confronted her best friend, Fatima, who was "playing" her brother Abel, despite the fact Fatima already had Ryland as her boyfriend. She also became fond of both Ryland Griffith and Jaime Street, but ultimately chose Ryland despite Jaime being Lilith's very first kiss. Faith Robins, Lilith's cousin, was known to hang out with her around this time in her life too. Despite the two having quite different personalities, they got on well and hung out together quite a lot, with Faith also helping Lilith become a good sim when she aged up. Adulthood Despite her wild teen years, Lilith became a good sim. Her parents became engaged at Salma's restaurant and were married on valentines day. After the wedding, Abel ran away. Lilith went to look for him at his mother's grave and there was evidence that he had been there at some point. She went to find him and then they went on vacation to the jungle together. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Finally joining the work world, Lilith believed that since she saved Max and Abel during the tragic Christmas Day fire, becoming a firefighter was her true calling. Despite thinking she was in a committed relationship, Lilith discovered that Ryland and her ex-best friend Fatima had a child together from when they used to date. Lilith was unsure whether she should break up with Ryland or forgive him, to distract herself from this, Lilith decided to reinvent her look and stayed out all night at a bar. She bumped into Jaime that night and began to show interest in a new sim named Akira even though she was still technically still in a relationship with Ryland, since they did not break up yet. During a house party at home, Lilith and Ryland officially broke up, but Lilith decided to help Fatima out with her children. Lilith went out to a restaurant with Jaime, Akira and Noelle who is Jamie's daughter. Noelle encouraged Jamie to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Lilith, Jaime, Abel ,and Ashley all went to Selvadorada for a couples holiday. Lilith kept her relationship with Jaime a secret for a while as he was a lot older than her and he was Noelle's biological father, but she decided to introduce him as her boyfriend to Emma and Max. They ended up liking Jaime a lot, which made Lilith happy and that it went a lot better than when Lilith introduced Ryland to her parents. Sometime around that time, Lilith cut most of her hair. Lilith and Jamie found Nathan Street’s birth certificate when Lilith came over to Jaime's apartment. But Clare would rather her be big sis Lilith to Noelle instead of stepmom. Lilith soon asked Jaime to move in with her and is having second thoughts of having children because of her niece, Phoenix. Lilith discovered that she had accidentally become pregnant and gave birth to her son, Samuel Blaze (nicknamed Sammy B). Over time, Lilith had to focus on her social media after deciding to quit her job as a firefighter. She also spent her time looking after her son, Sammy B, as he grew older. Lilith's relationship with Jamie developed over the years and they were very much in love, even when Jamie had aged up into an elder years before Lilith, they still had a fiery relationship. Lilith later managed to get her job back as a firefighter, but it was revealed she was extremely close to becoming an elder. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Lilith aged up into an elder off-screen not long before episode 55 of In the Suburbs. On New Years Jamie died but Lilith pleaded the Grim Reaper to revive him so they could enjoy new years and spend their final moments together. However, Jamie died properly on New Years Day, breaking Lilith's heart and leaving her to raise Sammy B on her own. Lilith went to Salvadorada with Phoenix, Sammy B, her brother Abel and his fiance Holly to help Abel with his Archaeology job, but was suffered from another heartbreak when she, Sammy B and Holly found Abel dead after suffering from a heart attack at their vacation home. Lilith tried (the second time after pleading for Jamie) to plead for the Grim Reaper to bring Abel back to life, but the Grim Reaper refused, breaking Lilith's heart again. After the loss of Abel, Sammy B wanted to get away with his cousin's Sebastian and Cody so told Lilith and she understood. Lilith told Sammy that she didn't want to live in the house anymore as she was so depressed about Abel and Jamie not being alive anymore so she wanted to live with Faith in the city. However, she didn't actually move in until about a month later. Lilith decided she wanted a new partner in her life so signed up to a dating app. She went on a blind date with a man named Naoki Nakaamura and they seemed to have fun together. The date ended well and she kissed up, but still wanted to keep her options open so tried another date with someone else. Lilith spotted Ryland, her ex on there and decided to reach out to him as a friend as they hadn't seen each other in about 40-50 years. Things quickly got romantic and they kissed a couple of times. There seemed like there was a chance that Lilith and Ryland would get back together, but nothing is certain right now. Lilith also decided to retire as she was getting much older and she thought it was not safe for her to be fighting fires in her old age. After living in the penthouse for at least a month, Lilith decided it was time to take all the urns from her bedroom and take them to the Callery-Aiken Memorial Garden, where Abel, Jamie and the pets could finally be laid to rest. Lilith, from Phoenix's advice, went to visit Holly Spicer - Lilith's would-have-been sister-in-law - where Lilith discovered she had a nephew and niece - Seth and Eve - from Abel and Holly's relationship. When Lilith found out that her son Sammy B was going to sacrifice his life for Phoenix, Lilith tried all he could to save him and Lilith gave up her life instead as she was old and wanted to see Jamie, Abel and her parents again, bringing Phoenix back to live again. Lilith was seen as a ghost marrying Jamie with her brother Abel and her parents Max and Emma watching. Trivia * The name Lilith is associated in many cultures with evil spirits, which refers to the hot-headed trait that she inherited from Max. * Lilith inherited the Villareal pink-tinted eyes; her brother Abel also inherited this. * The name Lilith is derived from Akkadian lilitu meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Assyrian myths. * Her dog, Meeko, had traits shaped to her personality. (Just like Laika was based off her brother's needs.) * She is British, Spanish, Hebrew, and German from Max's dadAliLilith and Fatima are still best friends, despite Fatima having a baby by her now ex-boyfriend. * Lilith is part of the In the City series. * Clare has said she had always wanted Lilith to end up with Jaime; which happened. * Lilith has had many different colors of hair. when she was a child, teenager and adult she has had blonde hair with pink tips. Here and there she has also had fully pink hair. * Lilith is into men with tattoos as seen by Ryland and Jaime. * Lilith was a firefighter. After putting out both father and brother, unfortunately, the mod broke. * She aged up into a full adult off-screen not long before the events of episode 28 of Broken Dream. * She never planned to have kids, but accidentally got pregnant. * She is usually referred to as Lilly-Bear by Clare. * Lilith had the longest teenhood. * Lilith is one of the most loved Sims in all of Clare's series and is probably the most popular. *Like Taylor was with Emily, Jamie was much older than Lilith. *She is the first sim to be an elder and not be married. *Lilith is the second sim to plead the grim reaper to bring back a dead sim. The first was Faith. **This succeeded once when she convinced him to bring Jamie back so they could spend one final new years eve together, but it didn't work the second time when she plead for him to bring her brother Abel back and he refused to do so. *Lilith and Sammy B are the first sims to witness two deaths in the space of about 2 weeks. *Lilith moved out to the city to live with Faith after she realized she didn't want to live in the family home because she would live on her own as Sammy B wanted to move out, officially ending Broken Dream. **Lilith officially moved to the city in episode 58 of In the City. *She reached out to her ex-boyfriend Ryland after signing up to a dating app in episode 58 of In the City. This was the first time she had seen him in at least 40 years. *Lilith likes to keep the earns of the people who have past. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Female Category:Blood Relations Category:Accidental Babies Category:Elders Category:San Myshuno Category:Dead Characters